Conversion Part II
Title: Conversion Part II Players: Diana, Juliet Parrish, and Alisha (Emited by Kita) Location: Conversion Chamber - Los Angeles Mother Ship Synopsis: Another trip to the Conversion Chamber for Julie... Bad news! LOG BEGINS Two Shock Troopers drag Julie from her Cell, her solitary cell, naked, through the corridors of the Mothership. Are they taking the Long way, the trip seemed shorter the evening before, if Julie remembers it. Finally, after what feels like ten minutes, they get to the Conversion Chamber. God damn it, Juliet's chest hurts like someone sat on it and crushed a few ribs...talk about heart break, Juliet can tell you all about that! Juliet isn't in any shape, really, to be worrying about how long it takes to be carried there; in fact, the longer, the better as far as she's concerned. Diana smiles as Julie is moved into position, "Hello again Julie, dear. I do so hope that tonight goes better than last night... I'd hate to see you die again." "No, you wouldn't," Juliet answers back, sounding weaker than the night before...but then again, that's part of the plan, right? A very soft sigh comes from the Queen Snake, "Julie, why would I want you dead? Nathan will pay so well for your body, even if you have no mind... I want your mind, and your body is less important." "You've tried before...eager to fail again, Diana?" Juliet challenges, trying to feign strength she isn't feeling as she stands there, completely vulnerable. Diana chuckles, and walks over to Julie, "I love your spirit. I will love it more, when I have crushed it!" She leans over, and her tongue flicks out, to lick Julie's neck. "Mmmm... The sweet taste of fear. Yes, it makes the flesh taste so much better." She moves back, staying within the Chamber, but not in range of the process that Julie is about to undergo. Juliet Parrish shudders as the tongue brushes her neck. You know, most women love having their neck played with, but not by the likes of Diana! Ew! Diana chuckles, and nods to one of the Technicians, "Start with Phase 2. Go with the New Program." The Tech nods, and flips the switch, soon, in Julie's head is a strange Image. Julie is swimming in a lake of Blood, both Red Human Blood, and Green Sirian Blood. No Voice comes into Julie's mind, but she somehow just knows that it is representative of all the people Julie has either lead to their deaths, or the Sirians Julie has killed. Lots of Green Blood, thanks to the Red Dust. The green blood, Julie doesn't feel even the slightest bit guilty about, but the red blood...well, she helped there be less of that, right? Besides, think of how much less red blood there is because of how much green blood there is! So, really, it's just a reiteration of what good she's done! And her calm heartbeat and vitals s how that. Suddenly, all the Green Blood is gone. It is replaced by Red Blood. And there is a voice now, not Diana's, but the sounds of many, many people, some Julie knows, some beyond her memory, o O (You killed us. We are all dead, because you created the Dust. You started the Resistance in Los Angeles... You started the Worldwide Movement. We HATE you! We Hope you die!) Suddenly the blood goes above Julie's Head, and she might feel like she is drowning in the blood... but her body starts to swallow it, like she is going to enjoy it. "NO...no, that's not true!" Julie's demeanor changes, and despite her best efforts, she isn't able to remember that this is all a show of Diana's creation. The thought of the blood entering her body, of her swallowing it, sickens her, doubling the woman in the chamber over. The Voice changes, o O (But Julie, dear, it is true. You did get the whole thing started...) Is that.. yes, it is Donovan's voice. Diana watches, the half smile on her face. She glances at the Monitors, nodding to herself. "I was trying to help! We'd -all- be dead if we just gave up!" Juliet cries out in protests against the voices in her head, those dearest to her used against her. The voice of Willie comes into Julie's mind, "But Julie, I'd not be a traitor." Than Elizabeth, "I wouldn't be a freak!" Finally, Julie's own voice, "And I'd not have to be some kind of Guerilla Leader. I know I did not want that!" The Image changes, now longer is there blood. No, instead Julie is sitting back in the Dry Cleaners where the Resistance started, and everyone is looking at her, to make her choice. Diana's voice enters her mind, o O (Don't say anything Julie... If you don't say anything, all these people with you now, can live... If you take charge, they will be dead soon.) "You'll eat them if I don't say anything...bitch..." Juliet grits out through clenched teeth as she tries to make the image of herself speak up. The Image in Julie's head does speak up, saying things exactly as Julie remembers, and... everyone in the room starts to turn to dust in front of Julie's eyes. Ben... Mark... Ruby... All of them, one by one, turn to dust, and disappear. The image switches again, this time, to Julie being raped by Donovan and Tyler, each of them taking turns. Seems to be a theme that emerges from Diana's sick mind, doesn't it? Juliet's cries ring out, protesting the treatment before trailing off into soft sobs, her body shaking. Diana o O (Julie, reach to me. I can protect you. I can stop them.) She moves closer to Julie, o O (Or run to me Julie. Run to me, and I will protect you. Ask me, no beg me to help you, and I will) ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Juliet Parrish ATTRIBUTE: Willpower (Hard) SUCCESS And here they go again. Juliet reaches, with both hands, for Diana. Figure that one out. Diana looks to the Technician, and arches a brow, "Has switch over been achieved?" The technician nods, "But she is not converted Diana. Her mind is still under her own control. She will try to do things with her right hand, that her brain is telling her left hand to do." "Very Well, Diana says, "Go to Level 4." She just skipped Level 3? The Machine comes alive. Strobe Lights circle Julie in an irregular pattern, laser light makes strange string patterns on her face. The mental picture is no longer rape. It is of All of Julie's friends telling her that they hate her, they do not love her, they are glad she is no longer one of them. Donovan is seen having sex with Elizabeth, and enjoying it more than with Julie... And Juliet responds as might be expected. She goes from simply trembling at the new 'education' to outright spasms. One would think she was having an upright epileptic seizure if one didn't know better. It really is a wonder she isn't biting right through her tongue at the way her body is jerking around. Her mouth opens, though, proving her tongue is whole, and her screams echo throughout the room and likely into the hallway Diana o O (Julie, they don't love you anymore. But I do. You know that, don't you?) ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Juliet Parrish ATTRIBUTE: Willpower (Hard) FAILED An odd head shake-nod comes from Julie but no words. She can't speak, not right now. Diana smiles, "Do you love me Julie? Do you want me to take those evil pictures from your head?" Diana is inside the Chamber, but away from the 'working' center of the chamber. Strobe Lights circle Julie in an irregular pattern, laser light makes strange string patterns on her face, to the trained eye, it is obvious Level 4 has been engaged, with only one level to go, and that Brain Switchover has been achieved. Alisha just sits at one of the side monitoring spots, watching the gauges and Julie, though generally not doing a whole lot of anything useful. Her expression wavers slightly, when Di isn't looking, however. Her latest scream fades away, it is replaced by a sob from the grown woman. It's clear that part of her is broken. Her voice, when she speaks now, is raw (from all the screaming, of course), and pleading, a child begging for it's mother, "I...yes...yes!" As she speaks, her left hand lifts, pressing against her chest over her heart... Diana motions to the tech to shut the Mental Images down, To only leave the voices part, the ones telling Julie that Visitors equal Love, and Visitors are your friends. She moves to Julie, and offers widespread arms, and says very softly, "Come to me than Julie. My arms will protect you." The Tech nods, and flips the switch to bring the machine down from the second highest setting, to the setting below one. Just the Voices. The soft sobs continue, as apparently the once valiant Dr. Parrish has been reduced to nothing more than a whiney three year old. She takes an unsteady step forward, hand leaving her chest and reaching for Diana as she moves. Diana wraps her arms around Julie, and strokes her hair gently, "It's OK Julie, Love. I promise no one will hurt you anymore..." At least not for tonight. Give the programming time to sink in, and than, another session, and Julie's will should be broken forever... or until someone deconverts her. Juliet Parrish steps into the arms and her cheek finds Diana's shoulder. At least the worst is over, right? And the Resistance has no idea that she's up here, that this is going on. Diana moves Julie over to an odd bench on the side of the chamber, "Just rest Julie." She smiles at her technicians, and motions most of them out. LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-NC-17